<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Chocolate by AvatarAang7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441631">Dark Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAang7/pseuds/AvatarAang7'>AvatarAang7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're Doing Great - A Collection of Kainora One-Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate Sauce, F/M, Fluff, kind of smexy?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAang7/pseuds/AvatarAang7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and Jinora have been together for three months, and that needs to be celebrated with a nice dinner. Kai made a pie for dessert, but Jinora is feeling more like having some <em>dark chocolate</em>. Of course, life doesn't always go the way you want it to, which she comes to find out.</p>
<p>Quick fluffy Kainora one-shot, born from a conversation with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kainorian">Kainorian</a>, mostly because I thought it would be fun and wanted to get it out of my head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jinora/Kai (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're Doing Great - A Collection of Kainora One-Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/568357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I feel bad that you're the one always cooking, but you're just so good at it," Jinora said with a smile.</p>
<p>-"Oh, don't feel bad, I love cooking," Kai smiled back with his typical crooked grin. "It's relaxing. Not as relaxing as this though."</p>
<p>He had made them mushroom stroganoff for their three-month anniversary, and Jinora may have gone a little bit gluttounous on it, but it was so good that she just couldn't help herself. Now it was time for post-dinner lazing around though, and they had made themselves comfortable on his couch, with her resting her head on his chest. It was a little warm to be doing this in summer, but she didn't really care.</p>
<p>-"You know, I have an apricot pie in the fridge if you want some dessert," he said.</p>
<p>Jinora chuckled. "Of course you do, but I was more thinking about having some dark chocolate."</p>
<p>He was confused. "Wait, I'm - oh... <em>That</em> kind of dark chocolate..." he grinned, finally catching on to what she was alluding to as she was running her fingers just under the hem of his shirt. "I could go for some white chocolate myself." Kai stood up, barely hindered by her weight as he carried her bridal-style through his appartment to the bedroom.</p>
<p>"Such a gentleman," she chuckled.</p>
<p>-"Oh, you think so?" he replied with a mischievous grin. Jinora was about to ask what he meant, but then she yelped as he inelegantly dropped her on the bed, and in the few moments it took her to regain her senses, he was already straddling her.</p>
<p>"As much as I'm loving this, there is one thing that I have to go get from my purse. Little present for the both of us. You just make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." She had to nudge him off, which was a shame, because it did feel like it was going to be fun this way, but it could be more fun.</p>
<p>By the time Jinora made it back to the bed, Kai had already rid himself of all his clothes except for his underwear, and she just threw him her purse while she quickly stripped down to match him. Since it was summer, getting out of her favorite orange top and jean shorts took no time at all, and now it was her turn to straddle him.</p>
<p>-"So what's this present you got for the both of us?" he asked.</p>
<p>Jinora smiled as she pulled a squeezable bottle of chocolate sauce from her purse. "I told you I wanted some dark chocolate for dessert," she said, already squeezing some onto his bare chest.</p>
<p>-"Babe, there's something you should - ohh..." he interrupted himself as she licked it off, starting with what she had put around his nipple.</p>
<p>"What was that?" she asked, looking up with a smile on her face that she already left him breathless.</p>
<p>-"Nothing, you just keep doing that..."</p>
<p>Jinora could feel Kai wasn't lying there, he was definitely getting hard underneath her, which was the goal here. She knew that using chocolate sauce as lube was a bad idea, but that didn't stop her from using it to set the mood. "Hmm, better make sure I don't miss any little bit of it," she continued on a sultry tone, squeezing some more between his pecs.</p>
<p>She loved that he was fit, not insanely so, but just enough to have his muscles leave some definition under his skin. Running her tongue between those pecs to clean up all the chocolate sauce was hardly a punishment for her. "Did I ever tell you that double chocolate is my favorite ice cream?" Jinora chuckled.</p>
<p>Kai laughed too. "I don't think you have."</p>
<p>"Well, it actually is, but I'm liking this even better." Lapping up the last bit of sauce, she kept it in her mouth and crawled up his body to share it with him in a kiss. At first he was happy to accept the kiss, but as she slipped her tongue past his lips, it felt like he was changing his mind. "Is something wrong?" she asked as she pulled back.</p>
<p>He looked genuinely a little squeamish. "I should have warned you, I'm badly lactose intolerant..."</p>
<p>"Oh my God, Kai, I'm so sorry!"</p>
<p>-"It's okay, I can..." He put his fist in front of his mouth, trying to hold everything in. "Nope!" Kai had to shove Jinora off of him pretty harshly before bolting to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet.</p>
<p>Jinora felt terrible. He had tried telling her, but she was so caught up in the moment that she ignored him, and now her boyfriend was puking his guts out because of her. She went after him, wanting to see how he was doing.</p>
<p>-"Fuck..." came a muffled swear from the toilet bowl.</p>
<p>"Is it still coming?" Jinora worriedly asked.</p>
<p>Kai rolled over, leaning against the wall. "Nah, I think I'm empty." He looked exhausted.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry about this."</p>
<p>-"Not really your fault, I should have told you when you pulled out the chocolate sauce. You didn't know."</p>
<p>Maybe, didn't change the fact that Jinora had rarely felt so guilty in her life. "Let me at least get you some water." She did, and when she got back to him, he was still sitting there, but now with his hand over his belly.</p>
<p>"Here comes the bloat..." Kai gratefully took the water and rinsed out his mouth before looking up at his girlfriend again. "Sorry babe, I don't think I'm going to be much fun in bed tonight."</p>
<p>Jinora let out a sad chuckle. "You're not the one who should be feeling bad here." She briefly let it fall silent. "Think you can stand again? We'll take a shower and I can wash that chocolate off of you."</p>
<p>-"Yeah, that sounds pretty good." She pulled him to his feet, and as they took their shower, he did slowly start to smile again. "You know, the chocolate was unfortunate, but it was sexy as hell watching you do that. We just have to do it better next time."</p>
<p>Jinora looked up from her washcloth on his chest. "Really? You want to do this again?"</p>
<p>-"Just make sure you buy non-dairy chocolate sauce next time."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>